Silent Call
by Fire Mistress
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! YAY! VERY special thanks to Loren for the wonderful poem she wrote for SC...You rock gal!!
1. Beginning/Introduction

Decliner: I don't own any of these characters with the exception of Murray, Allene and Adrian. 

__________________________________________________________________

Silent Call

Chapter 1: The beginning

By: Butterfly

__________________________________________________________________

"... Sea-nymphs who had the power of charming by their songs all who heard them, so that the unhappy mariners were irresistibly impelled to cast themselves into the sea to their destruction."

-Thomas Bulfinch

19 years ago…

"Hey Murray, is the ship ready to sail?" echoed a voice from the distant. A young man in his late 20's placed the enormous box that he was lifting into a little vessel. He sighed as he dried the sweats that were falling uncontrollably from his forehead, results of a really exhausting job.

"Almost" yelled back the boy who apparently was Murray. He looked at all the boxes that were neatly placed in order of the merchandise's name and smiled at his well-done work. 

"Good job, my son. Ready to take her to sea?" asked the older man as he patted Murray on his head.

"Ready father" he answered. The father chuckled at his son fixing his mess up blond hair. "Not funny, I lasted about twenty minutes to fix my hair, and look, you mess it up!"

"Let me tell the crew to hurry up with the rest of the cargoes, we are leaving in about thirty minutes" Murray's father said as he placed his hand on Murray's shoulder and squeezed it a bit. He smirked and left his son lost in thoughts. 

"I hope that the storm warning I heard in the news was just a mistake from the forecast," Murray murmured to himself as he headed to get more cargoes. 

Hundreds of excited mariners embarked and disembarked the ship as they brought with them supplies boxes. For about twenty minutes or so, all men worked hard to finish the job as quickly as possible. Afterward, the job was done and everything was ready to sail. The engine was turned on and the vessel, slowly at first, stared moving toward its destination, Fisherman Horizon.

The day was fair, not to hot or to cold. The sun shined brightly, making the ocean seem like a chain of pearls. Yeap, the day seemed promising for the mariners…or so did they think. As the ship got father away from Balamb's dock, the atmosphere worsen. The wind, that once blew tenderly, now became as wild as a pack of hungry wolves. The temperature dropped to 30 degrees Celsius and rain, accompanied by lightings and thunders, stared to pour. The mariners, scared for their lives, tried everything they could in order to keep the vessel on float, but their attempt turn out to be futile as the ship crashed and sunk. 

Even then, the sailors struggled to live, but slowly, one by one lost the battle and drown. Murray tried very hard to stay conscious, spotting a small island not so far away from him he swam towards it and prayed. Prayed that his body would be strong enough for him to reach the isle. Prayed that God would be kind to help him out. After what seemed like an eternity to Murray, he reached the island.

"I made it" Murray whispered to himself as he scanned the area around him. He tried to walk but he was too weak and so he fell to the sandy seashore. "Tired…need sleep." He closed his eyes and went out cold. 

A gorgeous woman watched everything from behind a tree. The strong wind played with her long golden hair. She blinked a couple of time as she saw how the man she had been watching fell to the sand and lost consciousness. She gasped and rushed to his aid in hope of still finding him alive. She turned him around and sighed as she saw his chest rising and dropping rhythmically.

"Good. He is still alive but I have to take him somewhere safe before the other finds out" the young women uttered. Just as if of cue, her older brother came and wheezed when he saw the young man on the seashore.

"Allene! What have mother and father told you about being around humans?" he reminded the blonde woman.

"I know Adrial, I know!" Allene replied nervously, "But can't you see? He's weak. He could die any moment soon! I have to cure him"

"But if mom and dad finds out…"

"Please Adrial, you have to help me!" she interrupted, "I know that we are not supposed to be around humans, but I don't care!"

"Do you love him?" he inquired.

"Pardon me?" she asked a little taken aback at her brother sudden question.

"Do you love him?" he repeated. Allene turned to face the fallen Murray and gently caressed his face.

"I…I think I do" she responded. She closed her eyes expecting to see or hear some kind of reaction coming Adrial, but saw none. She opened her eyes slowly and saw how her brother gently lifted Murray's body and walked.

"Come on, let's find a safe place for him to stay" he intoned. Allene nodded and silently followed her brother in the search for a place for Murray to stay. 

At last the storm subsided, and Allene and Adrial had finally found a good hiding place for Murray to stay. Allene decided to stay with Murray until he woke up so Adrial had to leave to stop any suspicions and also to bring some healings herbs from the sea.

Hours later, Adrial brought some sea herbs to cure Murray, and went back to the sea to make more excuses for Allene's absence. Allene tossed another blooded handkerchief away, and picked a new one. Wetting the handkerchief in the bowl of water placed by her right side, she cleaned the remaining blood on Murray's body. She sighed as she finally finished. Placing her soft hands on Murray's cheek, she caressed it. A sudden chill went through Murray's body, making Allene gasp and freeze. Murray's eyes slowly opened trying to adjust to the little light in the room, that to his sensitive eyes made blink several times before finally opening completly.

"Where…Where am I?" he asked. He blinked a few more time and turned his attention to the girl beside him, "And who are you?"

"You are in Althaea Island, and my name is Allene," she replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm Murray. And thanks for saving me," Murray declared, "So, what am I doing here?"

"Your ship sunk. Luckily you had the strength to reach the shore," she stopped, swallowed and continued, "Unfortunately, your friends didn't made it, and they drowned with the ship."

"Everyone drown? What do you mean everyone? My father was on that ship for Hyne's sake! Are you sure that no one else made it? Are you sure?" he snapped as he grabbed Allene by the arms forcefully.

"Yes I'm sure! Now please, you are hurting me!" she declared. Murray's eyes snapped open of horror, his father, the person who gave him life and love died. This couldn't be happening. It just had to be a dream, though regrettably for him, it wasn't. Murray sat on the old bed again. With all his sadness and angriness, he had forgotten that he stood up to scream at someone who wasn't even guilty of what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he said miserably.

"Don't be. I understand. You were really hurt by the news and you try to take it out with someone. For my bad luck, I was the only person besides you." She proclaimed.

"Thank you," he murmured high enough to hear.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving my life. I'll be forever grateful," he stated.

"My pleasure. Now get some rest, you are still weak and you'll need it if you want to recover. I have to go, see you tomorrow," she announced.

"Allene" he called back. She turned to face him once more with the most beautiful smile that he'd ever seen, "Thanks again…and good night." She nodded and soon afterwards, left.

A/N: Hey everyone. I know what you are thinking, "wait a minute, this isn't a FF8 fan fiction at all" well it is. As you may see in the top, this story happens 19 years ago. In order for you to understand the story, this MUST happen. I never thought that it would last 2 chapters, but I guess it will. Don't worry though; pretty soon the Quifer will start. If you are thinking that I'm kind of rushing this part, yes I am. I want to get to "19 years later…" were the Quifer really begins.


	2. Petals of Dawn...

Decliner: I don't own any of these characters except for Murray, Allene, Adrian, Elena and Christian

Decliner: I don't own any of these characters except for Murray, Allene, Adrian and Christian.

Silent Call

Chapter 2: Petals of Dawn

By: Butterfly (Fly)

"When you hear my voice, do you hear my song? Is a serenade night, so your heart can find me…"

-Christina Aguilera, "Nobody Wants to be Lonely."

Early the next morning, Allene went to check on Murray. With a warm smile he greeted her. She sat on the corner of his leafed bed, and listened with fascination Murray's tales about his previews journeys and adventures. Since the time when he was chased by a T-rex on The Island Closest to Hell, to the most resent one, the one when he lost his father. As he told her what happened, tears stared to fall. He loved his father with all his heart, and he missed him like hell. Without thinking it twice, Allene sat beside him, and embracing him like a mother would to a hurt child, she whispered consolations until he finally stopped sobbing.

The room was small, and the air seemed to become thicker as the time passed. Feeling like she was about to suffocate, Allene decided to take Murray to her "special" place. Also feeling a little bit out of air, he agreed and decided to let the young woman take him to wherever she was going. Allene took a handkerchief that was thrown on the bed and neatly folded it. Covering Murray's eyes with them, she whispered in his ear that it was a surprise, and that she wanted to surprise him. Fully thrusting this woman, Murray let her close his eyes with the bandana and to guide him to that "surprising" place.

The whole way towards the secret place, or like she called it "Petals of Dawn", Murray kept asking her things like, "Are we there yet?" or "How long 'till we arrive, my feet are killing me", but the only respond he got from her were giggles and "Don't worry, we'll be there soon." 

After a good thirty minutes, Murray and Allene finally reached "Petals of Dawn". Carefully, Allene took Murray's bandana off and stepped back to let him enjoy the site that was shown in front on him. Murray's eyes widened as he scanned the view before him. A field full of flowers and soft grass stood ahead of him. The chilly wind blew tenderly, as if it was being careful not to harm the butterflies that were skipping from flower to flower or the ones that were flying aimlessly, just for the fact of adorning the sky, like it was some kind of giant Christmas tree. Its beauty was breath taking, and that's how Murray felt. In all his traveling around the world, he had never seen such a paradise. For the first time in his life, he felt like if he was in heavens. The peace he felt inside was so powerful that he could even describe it.

The next thing he felt was the impact of his body hitting the ground.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked as he looked at Allene trying hard to suppress her giggles.

"Well, you seemed like you were so into the place that I decided to let you take a closer look of it," she responded, uncovering her mouth as she regained control of herself. 

"Very funny, ha, ha," he shook the dirt of his clothes and took a quick glance at the now reddish horizon, "So why do you call this place "Petals of Dawn" anyways?"

"You'll see," she giggled as she took him by the arms and drag him to a little cliff just a little ahead of them, "Pay attention, and you may now why the name."

"I'm watching, I'm watching," he persisted. Just as is of cue, the breezes that gusted so softly when he first arrived began to blow with such force that it amazed Murray. The wind seemed to be heading off the cliff. What Murray saw next was what really astonished him. Flower's petals of all color were blown by the gust of wind off cliff. Petals of Dawn. So that's what she meant. The horizon, with its crimson reddish color, was filled of the multi colored, soft petals.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Allene asked, never taking her eyes of the wonderful sight.

"Yeah…" he answered absently. Sensing a bit of distance, Allene turned to face Murray. She looked at him from head to toe, trying to memorize all his features. He was handsome, she thought, but her father would never accept a relationship between a human and her. Murray, feeling as someone was watching him, turned to Allene catching her red handed. She blushed and immediately turned away. Murray saw this, and laughed harder than he intended to.

"And may I ask what you find so amusing?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing, don't worry. You just look cute when you blush," he responded as he waved. Confused, Allene raised an eyebrow, which Murray thought it was also cute and laughed. 

"Uh, so you want to play, don't you?" she smirked. In a flash, Allene tackled Murray to the ground and giggled like a 6-years old, "tag, you're it!" she stood up and ran as fast as her leg could take her. Murray stood up, and followed her. 

Allene was fast, but not as quick as Murray, so he was able to catch up with her quickly, tackling her to the ground just like she did earlier to him. They giggled like little kids enjoying the company of each other, not really noticing the awkward position they were. When they did though, the blushed furiously, but for some odd reason, neither wanted to move. Gently, Murray moved closer and closer to Allene. They were so close, that they could feel each other breathe. Without a second thought, their lips met, sending chills, but at the same time the warmest feeling through Allene's spinal. She wished that time would freeze. That they could stay like they were forever, but her dreams were shattered when Murray broke the kiss. He rose to his feet, and with a warm smile, he offered his hand for her to take. She gratefully took it and got up.

"Come on, it's getting kind of late," Murray stated. Allene nodded and leaded the way back, "Allene?"

"Yes?" she asked, stopping to see what could Murray possibly want.

"Would you…would you spend the night with me?" he asked. She only smile and kept walking.

********************************

"Adrian, where's Allene?" yelled Christian outraged voice. He's been looking for his daughter for the whole day today, been to her friend's house but nothing. No sight of Allene at all.

"I don't know father, I thought she was with her best friend…what's her name? Lylia?" lied Adrian. He knew perfectly well where Allene was and also with who, but telling his father where she was would be like letting the demons loose, total chaos.

"I can't believe this girl! We were supposed to go to fiancée's birthday party and she hasn't even arrived from wherever she is!" Christian screamed, "She's going to get so punished for this."

"Father you can't do that. Don't you think you are being a little irrational now?" Adrian asked, hoping he could get his sister off the hook.

"Sorry, my mind's made up. I already sent some soldiers to search for her. I want her home right now!" exclaimed Christian. Adrian only sighed and left his father blow off some steam.

"I only hope he can't find them or I could taste blood already," he whispered.

********************************

The sun shined stronger that it had ever done before, or for Allene it was. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the sunlight. Allene tossed and turned on the leafed-made bed. She never thought that sleeping on a bunch of leaves could be so uncomfortable. She fully opened her eyes this time and looked at her sides. She gasped as she realized that Murray was gone. Standing up, she put back her clothes and rushed outside. Seeing him sitting on the warm sand, she sighed relieve and made her way towards him.

"Hello stranger, may I ask what are you doing all alone out here?" Allene smiled as she sat next to him.

He smirked and placed an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him, "Waiting for a beautiful gal to wake up and keep me company." 

"Hmmmm…" 

"I have something for you Allene," Murray declared as he searched in his pocket and gave her a little box, wrapped in petals and leaves. Allene's eyes widened, she took the gift and unwrapped it with such energy that Murray was surprise.

"I love it!" she said excited, "thanks"

"Allene, there's another thing I have to tell you, "she tilted her head encouraging him to continue, "Well, I was walking around the shore yesterday and I found this thing that allows us to communicate with the place we are going. It was damaged but not so much so I fixed and called for help. In a few days they should be arriving to take me with them."

"But…But what about me?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you are coming with me," he responded as a big smile crept from his face.

"I'm sorry….I can't," she stood up from the sands and ran, leaving in tears a really confused Murray.

Murray waited days, but Allene never returned to him. It was like the earth had swallowed her alive. He really missed her. He wanted to see her, kiss her touch her soft skin again. But now it was impossible. She was gone now, and for the looks of it, she wasn't planning to return. Had he hurt her that much? But how? He asked her to come with him, but she refused. Why? Did she even love him? He guessed she didn't, or else she would have moved with him. After the third day, the rescuers came. Sadly, Murray left. Looking back, he saw the young girl who stole his heart. But when she noticed, she ran away. Murray shook his head sadly as tears began to show on his eyes. Not looking back again, he boarded the ship and left.

********************

A month had passed, and every day Allene waited on the seashore for Murray. Holding her stomach, she cried and prayed to Hyne that he would come back to her and meet their new unborn child. She was so excited, but at the same time, scared. Scared that her parents would find out, and make her loose the baby. She didn't want to loose her first baby, but how can she hide it? Maybe now she can cover it, but in a few weeks it would be so noticeable that she won't be able to do anything about it. She wants to run away, but there's a kingdom to take care of, and a family who loves her and would be worry sick if she just goes away without an explanation. She hated how her father treated her. Always locking her like if she was some kind of jewel that would easily brake. She stood up, shook the sand of her clothes off, and headed to the little place where Murray used to stay…before he left her…before he left his unborn child.

Nine month…nine months had passed since Murray left and since she ran away from her home. She missed it so badly, but she couldn't go. At least not until her baby is born, that by the way should be arriving very soon. She took the gift that Murray gave her and hold it to her heart. Tears stared to flow at the memories of them together. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through her. It was time. Luckily for her, she was ready for the coming event. Two days ago she saw a young woman, with long silky black hair and beautiful light greens eyes, walking on the shores of what looked like an orphanage. Asking for her help as midwife, she agreed without hesitations, most knowing that Allene's child would be given to her orphanage. Allene didn't want to give up her baby, but she had no choice. The young woman quickly ran to Allene's aids. She was giving birth, and it wasn't a pretty sight. She quickly took one of the towers she brought with her, wetted it and placed it underneath her tights. She sweated and screamed as the child made her way out the mother's utter. Finally, with a loud cry of the mother the baby came out.

"Please…take…good…care…of…my baby," Allene said in between breathing. She was very week, and she knew her life was slipping away, "Here…give this…to my…baby…and…tell…" before she finished; Allene took her last breath and died.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the baby like if it was mine…" with that, the young girl covered Allene with the remaining of the towers. Wrapping the baby protectively, she took the gift from the mother, did a prayer for the mother's soul and left.

A/N: Oh Gawd, I'm FINALLY done with chapter 2 and with my "19 years ago…" Next chapter, the present! Plz. Review.


	3. An Unknown Past

Decliner: I don't own any of these characters…man L

Decliner: I don't own any of these characters…except Murray and Carlos.

Silent Call

Chapter 3: An unknown past… 

By: Fly

"You can only reach places if you put your all into it," 

-Fly

I still can't believe we made it. It's been over a year now since we defeated Ultimecia and saved the world, and it's still hard to believe. When I saw how powerful Ultimecia was, I got scared. I had never been as afraid as I was back then. I saw how she tortured Squall and the rest of my friends and how she laughed at their cries. But she didn't care. She just laughed and continued with the torture. She would of won if it wasn't because she was so full of confidence that she didn't finished with us right away. But thanks Hyne she didn't. 

Now, a year after Time Compression, everything seems calmer. Most of SeeD Candidates that participated against Galbadian Garden are fully SeeDs. The party that Balamb Garden held was the biggest and fanciest one I have ever seen in my years of studding and teaching here. Multicolor firecrackers were shot into the clear night sky. Parents from all over the world came to congratulate their son or daughter. Everything was like a dream. All the lights, foods and decorations, which were made from none other than Selphie, were exquisite and gave the ballroom a shinny and colorful look.

A lot has changed since our victory. Squall is now more opened up to us and shows more emotions than before. Zell is still the crazy hotdogs lover, but he has matured a lot. Irvine still flirts, but with a few annoyed glances from Selphie, he stops. Seifer, with the help of Matron, got readmitted back to Balamb Garden and became a SeeD. Along side, Fujin and Raijin clapped proudly with their SeeDs diploma on hand. Rinoa, well…she's Rinoa. I still can't believe that in such a short time, she was able to trap the Lion's heart and make him feel like he is, a teenager who deserved to laugh and make pranks once in a while.

Laguna came to visit Squall whenever worked allowed him. Being the president of such a huge and populated country like Esthar wasn't such an easy job. If you are wondering why Laguna Loire visits the all mighty Squall Leonheart so much, the answer is because recently it was discovered that Laguna is Squall's father. Squall is actually taking this better than I expected it. Even if Squall doesn't call Laguna "dad" like he will like him to, they talk and spend some good time together. You know, I feel jealous of Squall. He has a father. Even if Laguna wasn't there for Squall when he was growing up, he's still his father. I can't really judge him. He left Raine to save Ellone without knowing she was pregnant. When he returned, she was dead and Squall was sent to Edea's orphanage. 

I wish I could know about my past.I wish I could know who my really parents are, where they came from and how did they met. I want to know their history. I want to know my history. Who am I really? How did I end up in the orphanage? Why did I end up there? Was it because they didn't want me? Or was it because they couldn't support me? I wish I could find the other me. Not the warrior, whip's mistress that I'm known for. But the young woman who's only wish was to live in a warm house with her parents, to sleep under a warm sheet and to wake up every Christmas Eve and find her presents under the Christmas tree. But is too late for me now. The only thing I could do know is to investigate who were my parents and who knows, maybe I could find a little bit more about me.

As I sat on the sandy seashore of Balamb's sea, the gentle breeze caressed my face and played with my messy blonde hair. I took my boots of and let my feet play with the sand, it felt so warm against my cold skin. I sighed of tiredness and sleepiness. Squall decided to take the gang to Matron's orphanage and help clean her up the mess. It was a ruin. Everything seemed so familiar to me, yet nothing was like when we were youngsters. The walls were destroyed. The floors were full of sand and cracked. I still can't believe that our dear Matron did this. But is not her fault. She was being posses by Ultimecia…can't really blame her.

I looked at the endless horizon and got caught by its' beauty. The sea was calmed. Not even a little wrinkle was shown. The sun was setting, giving the sky a reddish look. From afar, the sea looked like diamonds. It was so shiny that was almost unbelievable. I wonder how must it feel to live under the sea? How would it fill to be a mermaid…or a siren?

"Thinking is bad for your brain, you know that Quistis?" Seifer's voice interrupted. I gave him a nasty look that he decided to ignore. Taking off his shoes like I did before, he sat beside me. Not close enough to scare me away though.

"Yes…may I help you?" I asked a little irritated by his rudeness. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to dream on what would it be like to have a family. But no, Seifer just had to barge in. I guess some things never change.

"Wow-wow instructor. I've been here for less than two minutes, and I'm already disturbing you?" he sneered. I had always said that Seifer knows how and what buttons to push to get me annoyed. And that idiot was doing just that right now.

"Seifer, I want to be alone. Will you just tell me what you want and get the fuck out of here?" he looked at me a little shocked. I think he has never heard me swear before. But right now, I didn't feel acting like a lady and less in front of ajerk like him.

"Edea sent me to get you. She said that she founded something that belongs to you. Something about your pass." I lifted my head at the sound of past and looked at Seifer. I wanted to see if he was lying, but saw no prove. He didn't laugh, nor smirk, nothing. He just stood there, looking straight at me, like if he was waiting for a response.

"Why did Matron send you to get me and not someone else?" I asked. I mean she knows I don't get along with Seifer so much, and vice-versa, so why did she sent him to get me?

"I don't really now," he said, "Something about her finding a piece of my past too." I stood up and undusted my orange skirt. Taking my boots, I left without saying a word.

"Hey, wait for me!" I heard Seifer screamed as he took his boots and followed me, "So, what do you think Matron has for us?"

Silence…

"Okay fine. I'm trying to a conversation here and you are just ignoring me" I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. He looked at me with his blue…wait no…green eyes and shut up. I sighed, as I knew this was going to be the longest five minutes walk I had ever done.

***********************

"Murray, snap out of it, man. You know it wasn't your fault that she died," a tall young man said as he put a conforming hand on Murray's shoulder.

"It was my fault! I should have been there for her! I should of never left! I shouldn't!" he cried as more tears began to flow, "Carlos you know it was my fault. You know it was"

"I'm sorry man, but you have to get over it," he reassured, "I'm sure you'll find a nice girl whom you will love …"

"You don't understand do you? No one is going to take Allene's place…no one," he snapped. Surprised and scared at Murray's reaction, Carlos moved away. He had never seen Murray like this. I mean, he lost his father and he wasn't as sad as he was when he found of about Allene's death. 

"Just get over it…just get over it," with that, he left, leaving Murray crying and lost in thoughts.

**********************

"Seifer, Quistis…I'm glad you are here," Edea saluted us as we made our way towards her old and destroyed bedroom. 

I took a look around and saw an old bureau with spiders web. I shuddered at the thought of possible spiders. I hate spiders. They remind me so much of Ultimecia. Dark queens that destroys everything in its' path. I also saw a large, beaten-up bed without sheets or blanket, only the cushion. Matron walked to the cripple bureau.In it, two of the most beautiful pendants in the world were hidden.

I heard Seifer gasp behind me. I guess he was as amazed as I was. The pendant was made of silver in shape of a cross, just like the one Seifer has in his Hyperion. She moved towards Seifer and gave the pendant to him. Holding it up, he examined the accessory carefully, as if trying to remember about it. He turned the pendant around and closed his eyes. You could tell that he really wanted to know who gave him the jewelry and why, but he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he sighed in frustration. 

"Fire-cross," he read from the back of his pendant. Seifer looked at Matron confused, but was returned with a shrug from her. She then came by me and gave me my locket. Like Seifer, I took a good look at it trying to see if I remembered where it came from, but nothing came to my mind. Frustrated, I let out a small snort. Why doesn't this pendant seem familiar to me? It's mine, no?

I examined my pendant and saw that it could open. I took a breath and with hopes of seeing pictures of my family, I unlocked it carefully. A great disappointed came as I discovered that there weren't any photos. What there was though, was the most beautiful poem I have ever read in my life. It went like this:

"To my own angel

To my love

To the one

I'm unworthy of.

To the siren's tune

To your soft voice

Under the moon

Shall we rejoice,"

I didn't know what the poem meant. And I didn't know why my parents gave it to me. All I knew is that it was a clue, the beginning of my journey. I'm determined to find them. I decided to know who they are and why did the abandoned me. Maybe I won't forgive the, but at least I could kill this emptiness that has been tormenting me since a child. I took my locket, placed it on my neck, and walked out. If I ever want to find my real parents, I have to start searching now. I don't know where they are, but I'll find them. I looked back and saw a confused Matron and Seifer, but I didn't returned to explain…I didn't have time.

"Quistis, where the fuck are you going?

AN: Wow, POV are hard to write. But I managed it for this chapter! : D. Like, despite it? Please review.


End file.
